


Ride Me (Kim Taehyung x Female Reader) *Smut*

by Sugaismybabyboy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaismybabyboy/pseuds/Sugaismybabyboy
Summary: Boring smut because for me It’s hard to imagine Tae being a very sexual person and so imagining him in these situations don’t come easily to me sorry to all the Tae stans...





	Ride Me (Kim Taehyung x Female Reader) *Smut*

**Author's Note:**

> Boring smut because for me It’s hard to imagine Tae being a very sexual person and so imagining him in these situations don’t come easily to me sorry to all the Tae stans...

I get home and walk into my bedroom. I can hear Tae in the bathroom, taking a shower. I look on the bed and see a box with a note that says: Wear This. I open the box to see a rather expensive looking lingerie. I smirk lightly to myself and begin putting the lingerie on. After I put it on I lay on the bed with my phone and wait for Tae. I hear the water turn off and the door open. I look up to see Tae. His body and hair are still dripping wet. He had a towel wrapped carefully around his waist. I stand to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his neck lightly. I feel him put his hands on my waist and pull me away gently. He looks my body up and down, examining every inch.

“Even better than I imagined” He whispered his deep voice causing me to blush. He slowly wrapped his arms around my body and placed his lips on my neck. He ran his hands through my hair pushing it away from my neck. His hands felt soft as they traveled down my back and unclasping the bra and it falls to the ground along with the bottom half of the lingerie. His lips moved from my neck to my collarbone, he lightly sucked leaving a bruise, he moved to my breast causing me to shudder. My hands traveled up and down his broad chest as he slowly pushed you back on the bed and continued to lightly kiss my neck and chest. He removes his towel and I can feel drops of water fall on my face as it drips from his wet hair. 

He stands to lift his body up and pulls me close to his chest. He leans in close and whispers in my ear, his deep voice sending shivers up and down my spine.

“ I want you to ride me tonight. Okay, baby girl?” He said deeply as I shook my head slowly up and down, anxious. Tae lays down on the bed and I position myself over him and he grabs my hips and slowly enters me. I hold onto his shoulder, my digging into his skin leaving a mark in the process. He slowly lifted my hips up before smacking me down roughly. I bite your lip to avoid yelping out his name. The room filled with moans, groans, and whimpers almost immediately as I continue to do exactly what Tae wants as I pant and sweat. Tae reaches his climax and releases himself into me causing me to arch my back in pleasure as his liquid fills me.


End file.
